Lollipop
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji promisses Tezuka some candy when they get at his home. WARNING: Lemon! PWP


**Title: **Lollipop  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Genre: **PWP (is that a genre ? XD)  
**Word count: **1851words  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warning: **Lemon, smex, whatever you want to call it! Adult content, so…don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **For lovefujitez, she gave me the prompt 'lollipop'. I hope this is what you wanted!

* * *

**Lollipop**

Fuji was waiting at the school gate for Tezuka. They had agreed to walk home together again. It had been a long time ago since they had spend time together, so Fuji had somewhat forced his boyfriend to walk home with him. Tezuka had to finish some papers for the student council, but had promised it would only take fifteen minutes.

So now Fuji was waiting at the gates. He picked a lollipop from his pocket, and put it in his mouth. It would give him something to do . He watched the cars, and busses pass by, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm done,' said a familiar voice.

'That hadn't been fifteen minutes,' replied Fuji with a smile.

'I hurried,' said Tezuka. 'What are you eating?'

'A lollipop, isn't that obvious? I've got one for you too!'

Fuji searched his pockets, but he didn't find another lollipop. He searched his bag, but there wasn't any candy in there either.

'I think I forgot it at home,' said Fuji as they started walking. 'You'll have to come home with me then. I can give it to you then. Maybe we can do our homework together.'

Tezuka wanted to say it was fine. He wasn't very fond of candy, but he knew he couldn't say 'no' when Fuji asked if they could do their homework together. It really had been too long since they had been together, just the two of them.

It was mostly Fuji talking while they walked home. Tezuka listened, nodded, and said 'ah' now and then. Walking home with Fuji was comfortable. People normally expected him to respond, but Fuji didn't.

The one-sided conversation ended, when Fuji opened the front door of his house. They pulled off their shoes, and went to Fuji's room.

'Is anybody at home?' asked Tezuka. He hadn't seen or heard anyone when they passed the living room, and the kitchen.

Fuji shook his head. 'My mom, and sister will be home later on today. It will be just the two of us.' He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, stood on the tips of his toes, and kissed his boyfriend's lips.

'Ah, I almost forgot, I promised you a lollipop.'

The blue-eyed boy stepped back, dropped his bag to the floor, and started to unzipped his pants. They fell on his ankles. Only seconds later his boxers followed. Tezuka stared wide-eyed at Fuji's exposed body. It wasn't like he had never seen it before; he even touched his most intimate places, but this sudden exposure shocked Tezuka a little.

'Fuji, what are you doing?' he asked.

Fuji stepped out of his pants, and got closer again. His arms found their way around Tezuka's waist.

'I lied,' he said. 'I did have your lollipop with me, I just couldn't give it to you in front of the school, where everybody could see. I wouldn't have particularly minded , but I'm sure you wouldn't have enjoyed it very much.'

Tezuka blushed a nice shade of red.

'What…what do you want me to do?' he asked a bit dumbfounded.

'Have you never eaten a lollipop before?' asked Fuji with a smirk. 'You take it in your mouth, and then lick, and suck it.'

He let go of Tezuka again, sat down on the bed, and spread his legs. He lifted his shirt a little, trying his best to look seductive. Tezuka thought it looked more cute than seductive, but a cute Fuji was still sexy. Tezuka dropped his bag, and walked towards the bed.

'I don't eat candy very often, but I think having some once in a while won't hurt,' he said as he kneeled down between Fuji's legs.

Tezuka took Fuji's cock in his hand, and bend forward. Slowly, with a little hesitation, he started licking it, like it was a real lollipop. He moved his hand up, and down the shaft. Then he licked from the top, all the way down to Fuji's balls. He pressed a kiss against both of them, before returning to the, now aroused, shaft.

Meanwhile he moved his right hand to his own zipper. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his boxers. He started to pump his own hard-on at the same pace as he did with Fuji's. He took Fuji's manhood in his mouth, and started sucking it. The honey-haired boy whimpered his lover's name, encouraging him to go on.

Tezuka gladly did so. He started to pump a little faster, and took more of the arousal into his mouth, lapping his tongue around it. Fuji let out a moan. He wanted to thrust into that heat, but Tezuka stopped him. His right hand left his own cock to keep Fuji's hips in place. He sped up some more, and it took only second before Fuji came without a warning. Tezuka tried his best to swallow it all, but a little bit ran down his chin.

'I'm sorry,' panted Fuji with a smile that showed he wasn't sorry at all. With one finger he lifted Tezuka's chin, and licked the white liquid off. His lips met Tezuka's, and they shared a long deep kiss. They broke apart when Tezuka let out a moan.

'What are you doing?' asked Fuji, and he looked at the place where Tezuka's hand was resting.

'No need to do it yourself,' he chuckled. 'I don't mind having your lollipop in my 'mouth'.'

'What do you mean?' asked Tezuka. Fuji's cryptic words confused him. Did Fuji want to return the favour or did he want to go a step further.

Fuji bend forward, and put something in Tezuka's hand. 'A special lollipop deserves a special 'mouth',' he whispered in Tezuka's ear.

The bespectacled young man looked at the object in his hand. It was a tube of lube. When he looked up, Fuji was undressing himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. Tezuka stood up, and dropped his own pants on the floor. He wanted to take off his shirt, but Fuji pushed his hands away, and unbuttoned it for him. As soon as one of his nipples was exposed, Fuji attacked it with his tongue. He licked it, sucked it, and softly bit it. He did the same to the other nipple.

'That is…not the lollipop that wants your attention,' moaned Tezuka.

'Not?' asked Fuji with a smirk. 'I've never seen such a happy lollipop. Or, maybe…' he pushed off Tezuka's long shirt, revealing a very aroused cock, '…that one looks even happier, but a bit lonely as well.'

Fuji climbed back on the bed, and sat up on all fours. 'Come on, use that lube.'

Tezuka seated himself behind Fuji, and poured some of the lube on his fingers. He carefully inserted one, and was surprised when Fuji immediately moved his hips to meet his prodding finger.

'Hurry,' he moaned. 'I'm horny, and I want you.'

Tezuka didn't hesitate before putting a second finger in, and only seconds after that a third. He took some more lube, and put it on his erected penis.

'Do you want to do it in this position?' he asked Fuji. Normally they were facing each other during sex.

'I want it like this,' confirmed Fuji. 'I read it's good for some hard pounding, so show me if it's true.' Tezuka blushed furiously when he heard that comment. It made Fuji chuckle. 'You know you want it.'

With one swift thrust Tezuka pushed himself inside. Fuji moaned loudly. 'Tezuka,' he cried, 'More…move.'

Tezuka did as was asked. He held Fuji's hips with his hands, and started moving at a quick pace. He moved out before pushing himself deeper inside that hot tightness. Fuji was squirming underneath him, begging for more.

'Deeper…Tezuka, deeper.'

Then Tezuka's cock hit Fuji's prostate, making Fuji cry out loud. Tezuka turned Fuji in a moaning mess as he kept hitting that same spot again and again. Fuji's arms couldn't hold his weight anymore, and he fell down on the bed. Tezuka supported his hips, keeping them up, continuing thrusting inside. He sped up, until he was indeed pounding hard inside his boyfriend.

One of Tezuka's hands moved towards Fuji's crotch, and he grabbed the erection. He started pumping it in the same rhythm as their hips moved. It was all slippery because of Fuji's pre-cum. Tezuka's mind was blank, and he couldn't think of anything else than Fuji's heat, and this wonderful sensation.

With a loud cry of Tezuka's name, Fuji spilled his cum all over his bed. He tightened around Tezuka's cock, making Tezuka hiss. He thrust a few more times, before he came as well. He shuddered as he came deep inside Fuji.

Fuji's legs gave in. They fell on the bed, making Tezuka fall on top of him. They laid there for a few moments, breathing heavily. When they caught their breath Tezuka laid down next to Fuji.

'I love you,' he said.

Fuji smiled. 'I love you too.'

'Did I hurt you?' asked Tezuka a bit worried.

'Not at all, it was amazing.'

Tezuka was clearly relieved. He sat up, and climbed off the bed. He took some tissues and cleaned Fuji's body. When he was done, he cleaned himself as well.

'It's getting late, I should go home,' said Tezuka as he searched for his clothes. 'We didn't even do any homework.'

Fuji laughed. 'I did. I found out this position is really good indeed. So do your homework next time, so we can enjoy ourselves differently once again.'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Fuji knew Tezuka wasn't one to experiment with different things, but he was sure his boyfriend would come up with a nice position for the next time they were home together.

They both got dressed and Tezuka grabbed his bag. Fuji opened a drawer, and took something out of it. It was a lollipop. He handed it to Tezuka.

'Until you finish this you will think of what we did every time you see it. Even when you eat it you will think of me. So keep your phone close, and if you need me, call me. My lollipop is always yours,' said Fuji with a smirk. Tezuka frowned. He wasn't sure if Fuji was teasing him or telling him they would be together forever.

'Thank you,' he replied as he took the candy. He bend down a little, and they shared a long good bye kiss. 'See you tomorrow.'

Fuji walked Tezuka to the door, and waved at him until he was out of sight. Then he closed the door, and walked back to the stairs.

'Was that Tezuka?' asked a voice from the living room. Fuji stiffened. Yumiko was home?

'You were home?'

'Yes, I was in the garden when you came home. I had the afternoon off. I believe you and Tezuka had fun?'

'We did,' said Fuji. 'When you have a boyfriend again you should enjoy some lollipops together. You might have some fun too.'

Then he quickly ran to his room to escape his lonely sister's wrath.


End file.
